This invention is drawn to novel fungicides. In particular, I have found that N-phenyl-2-thiomethylsuccinimides and N-phenyl-2-thiomethenylsuccinimides possess good fungicidal activity.
Fujinami et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,009,278, 3,903,090, and 3,745,170, disclose the synthesis and fungicidal activity of N-3,5-dichlorophenyl-2-alkylthiosuccinimides, N-3,5-dichlorophenyl-2-alkenylthiosuccinimides, N-3,5-dichlorophenyl-2-alkylsulfinylsuccinimides and N-3,5-dichlorophenyl-2-alkenylsulfinylsuccinimides.